


Gimme Da Swag

by Deterrence



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: Clubbing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deterrence/pseuds/Deterrence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just one click.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. 凯源的场合

**Author's Note:**

> Just one click.

“中国人？”

王源捡起地上的包，擦了擦嘴角的血迹，笑了。

一路飞驰，王源在他身后大叫着。

他的手鑽进了王俊凯的夹克。

“陌生人，我喜欢你。要不要到我那过夜。”

王俊凯不是gay。但是他干过男人。

“要去就到我那。”

 

王俊凯把摩托车停在一家汽车旅馆的院子里。

“你住这吗。”

“我朋友的地方。”

王俊凯牵着王源的手慢慢走在漆黑的楼梯上。到了楼上，打开灯一看，屋里都是荧光粉的毛绒装饰，蠢毙了。

王俊凯一下把他扔到床上，就准备开搞。

“别急……”

王源自己坐起身，开始脱衣服，王俊凯盯着他的身体。

两人都跪坐在床上，像是即将展开一场厮杀。

“你是拉皮条的？平时你就是在这干那些婊子的么。”

王源的表情很是戏谑，就好像他是这里的常客。王俊凯不知道他哪来的自信。

“我不是女人。”

“我说你是你就是。”

王俊凯抓住王源的胯下就胡乱揉捏起来。

“你个疯子。”

王源捧着王俊凯的脸，适时地对他又啃又咬。

“我保证你会爱上我的。”

“试试看。”

“我在试。”

 

王源媚眼如丝地缠着他，扭着胯部，让王俊凯把自己的牛仔裤脱下，王俊凯看见里面连底裤都没有，忍不住对着他的大腿抽了一巴。然后捧着他的臀部一阵恶意地挤压，把王源弄得惊喘四溢。

“你个骚货。我就不该救你。”

“你不是救了吗。就不要后悔。”

王源用软硬参半的柱体一直猥亵地摩擦着他的小腹，王俊凯不想去碰，可是身体却不听使唤。

“Try harder.”

王俊凯握住他的孽根，一点一点地向上搓揉，王源都不禁跟着他一起摇摆身体，就像被什么东西操控着。

那些透明的液体滴滴答答掉在王源的腰上，他舔着舌头，不停地干扰王俊凯的神经运作。

“你看我，底下都发大水了。”

说着他恬不知耻地直接打开腿，给王俊凯看他已经向外泛滥的小洞。

“Shit.”

王俊凯觉得自己今天一定是被人下套了。

他一反常态，用力扯住王源的头发，把他拽离自己。

“你想要什么。”

“要你上我啊。怕什么……”

王源拿开他的手，跪起来，解开他的裤链。

“喔。好棒……”

王俊凯看他还要怎么样。

“没有我前男友的大，不过感觉会不错。”王源微微用力，尝试着新东西的硬度，王俊凯给他拨弄得更硬了。王源嘴角一翘，用手指拨开包皮，就开始伸出舌尖，往顶端的肉眼里舔。

“味道好足。”

“你个婊子。”

王俊凯觉得他已无可救药，按住他的头就往他嘴里插。

“喜欢就让你吃个够。爽吗。比你男人的要好吃吗。”

王源身子一倒，把他吞了个彻底，一边咽一边嗯嗯地叫。很快就撑住床，一门心思地伺候眼前这根肉棒。

王俊凯动着腰，看着王源泪水失禁地被自己干得像个处子。可是他仍然不知道放弃，用齿尖不停地刺激着王俊凯的忍耐度，嘴巴裹着吸着，想让嘴里的男人为他进一步疯狂。

“让我射在你嘴里吧。既然你这么喜欢。”

王俊凯按住他的下颚，王源发出激动的哭声，不知道是不想要，还是已经迫不及待。

然后一股浊液就从他嘴边喷了出来，王俊凯仍然压着，直到完全爽到了尽头，才把窒息了的人放开，王源马上呕了起来，倒在床上不停地咳嗽。

“你也不怎么样么，小朋友。”

王俊凯几乎是立即就把他给拖到了身下，像处理一个女人一样支起他的屁股，把变得更雄壮的分身径直插了进去。

这个男人是让王俊凯兴奋起来了，所以今天一定要把他干到求爹喊娘的份上才对得起自己。

王源被突如其来的强占，并且是一杆进洞弄得阵脚大乱，像个受害者一样呜咽起来。

不过王俊凯怎么知道这不是僞装。他抱着王源的腰，把肉棒使劲往里挑弄，没几下王源的底下就翘起来了，晃荡得不行。

“贱货你看你骚得。”王俊凯一边勐干一边剧烈地撸动王源充满活力的根茎，王源尖叫着被他玩弄得精神崩溃，两条腿打着颤就射了一床都是。

王俊凯抽出东西，把手里摸到的精液抹进王源的后庭，又把分身搓弄了两下，对着湿乎乎的小洞只是在外面摩擦着，那里就失调地收缩起来，水多得都挤到了外面。

这次他慢慢地抽送，他也知道王源的身体被干开了，敏感得很。于是他就琢磨着怎么换个花样好好玩玩他。

他把王源的一条腿掀起来，揉着他抽动不已的肉缝把自己递了进去，王源马上就抓住被单惨叫起来。

看来他真的喜欢得不得了啊。王俊凯笑着，往里面继续送，王源的声音都变调了。

“呜……”

“什么感觉啊，说来听听。”

王俊凯吮着他颈后的皮肤，一面用指尖拨弄着他肿胀的乳头，搞得王源浑身一阵哆嗦，悬着的腿想夹又夹不动，屁股被干得一耸一耸，可怜坏了。

王俊凯真不懂刚才他怎么嘴硬得起来的，明明是个软柿子，一捏都是汁。呵呵。

他摸到王源软掉的东西，充满挑逗地放在手里搓揉，腰里仍然使着劲，让王源随着他的动作一直抽泣。

“说啊，什么感觉。”

“痒……还有，好硬……”

说着说着他自己更加受用了，整个下身都颤了起来，小穴把巨物吸得死紧。王俊凯脑子一热，还是忍住没加快速度，依旧按着原调，不紧不慢地往里捣，很快就确认王源的敏感点在哪了。

王源可能没有这样被人玩过，其实身体已经是飘忽到近乎高潮的地步了，可是就是结束不了，被男人顶弄得酸胀不断，一次比一次绝望。

他低声地惨叫着，仰起头，完全被王俊凯掌控在手里，下面也硬不起来了，只是一个劲地流出分泌物，腰下面全是水。

硬邦邦的东西就好像长在了身体里，他觉得自己就快离不了这个人了，脑子里接近昏迷。

“以后不会玩就别装作会玩，知道么。”男人在潜移默化中教育着他。

王俊凯搂紧他，看似轻柔实则加了力，满满地插了数十下，王源身子一软，下面就痉挛起来，把王俊凯夹得一声闷哼。

他一边跟着王源一起呻吟，一边费力地冲刺起来。王源的下面已经被操坏了，肠道里又肿又痛，却收不起来，被巨根一插到底就剩下疼。他哭了起来，可还没等他求饶，王俊凯就射了，肚子里一瞬间热了起来，那些东西既往里又往外灌溉了他的全身上下。王源还没有这么羞耻过，于是居然又高潮了，身子一紧，把王俊凯软掉的分身都挤了出来。他缩在王俊凯怀里不停地打抖，嘴里断断续续地只剩下无意义的音节。

“怎么样，要不要考虑做我的女人。”身后的男人靠在他耳边低语。

 

简直是一场噩梦。


	2. 千凯的场合

“Two Shots.”

高个子男人一手一杯，灌了下去。他丢下钞票，跟着节奏站在吧台前就舞了起来。身段真是诱人，很多女人都朝他注目。

千玺站在台子上，不时望向那个男人。不如给他换首歌。于是鼓点突然加强，整个场子冒出了一阵干冰，光电变幻。那个男人亢奋地一吼，拉着缠在腰上的女人就挤进了舞池中央。

两个人肉磨肉地随之摇摆起来，那男人明显胯下已经隆起，毫无保留地顶着女人的身子，让她在被紧拥着的律动中几乎欲仙欲死。不过在千玺看来，他比那女人更性感，贴身的levis不时透露几分肉体的信息，腰间时隐时现的Galliano几乎能让千玺肖想到底下的一片密林。好想搞他。

一对尤物就那么跟着鼓噪的电音一路游荡，最后果然跑到了千玺跟前的音箱旁边。两个人都被重低音搞得神魂飞散，如同毒瘾发作。

“Hey Mr. DJ, I like you...r beats. Give me more.”

千玺抬头看了他一眼。男人脸上有好看的红晕，嘴唇轻吐，一脸纵欲样。

“Drinks on Me.”王俊凯把手里的啤酒罐子丢在鼓机前面。

千玺懒懒地一笑，拉下一边的耳机。既然他喝醉了，搞到手的几率是不是更大了。

“What you want.“

“Lil Jon？”

“What do I got.”

“You？You got my girl and a lap dance.”王俊凯醉倒在台子上，冲易烊千玺笑得像个淫棍。他迷瞪着眼回过头，那女人居然已经不见了，他脑子一沉，“Shit. The bitch is gone.”

千玺故作尴尬地耸了耸肩，继续拨弄唱盘。王俊凯死皮赖脸地扒上去，大声喊道，“Fuck that bitch！I give you a lap dance, you wanna watch？”

原来还是个自负的男人。更要搞了。

 

“Ouch...”

王俊凯被千玺压到了厕所隔间里，后背砸得生疼。不过他已经不在乎了，他正high得可以。通透的白色灯箱把他印得四体发光，地下室隔音不佳，仍然有阵阵重音从空气里传来。

千玺大概是这里唯一保持清醒的人了。他的双手已经伸进垂涎已久的那条Galliano里，男人狭窄的腰胯瞬间暴露出来，还有他正在勃发的美好事物，一下子跳进千玺的手心。

8.5分。

千玺完成评判之后，看着那个陌生的醉酒男已经仰在了墙上，似乎脸上还写着百分之一的理智表示他晓得接下来会发生什么。不过在被千玺几下搓揉之后，连百分之0都没有了。他自动抱住了千玺的肩，发出了本能的呻吟。真是抵抗力低下的动物。

“What's your name.”千玺以前从未觉得这一点重要过，不过一问倒也无妨。

“Karry……”

很可爱的名字。

不紧不慢地解开他汗湿的衬衫，原来胸前的景色比腰下要更好，不敢相信这是个成年男人的身子，从下颚到最后一根肋骨，堪比艺术。而千玺正在用手掌丈量艺术。

“This is how you pay me back. Lap dance，谁在乎，不如直接sex me up。”

“你是中国人啊……”王俊凯忽然睁了睁眼，居然害羞起来。

妈的。千玺看到他变换的表情，裤裆里一紧，平常心就给败坏了。

这个男人还真是不可一句话概括。后劲十足，看来是够他玩上好久。

该不该接吻呢。千玺正在犹豫，那只小猫已经自己投怀送抱，攀到了他的嘴边。

“你是gay吗。没想到在这种吧还能遇到这么正的男人……”王俊凯就像半路捡了宝一样，一下把今夜的寻欢目标从女人转换成了男人。

千玺感觉很不爽。狩猎者是他，不是这个醉鬼。

一股酒气喷在两个人的脖颈之间，加速了情况失控的速度。不知是谁先下了攻城令，总之彼此吻成一团，已经到了覆水难收的地步。

千玺打开套子，几下弄好，就把男人转过去压在了墙上，他不自在地挺了挺肩膀。

“原来你想搞我……早说……”

千玺可不管他是不是又装起聪明了，直接用手给他说明了现在的走势，让王俊凯就这么低喘起来，把腰扭得不行。毕竟他还是被酒精俘虏着，明显的占下风，只好放纵自己学着享受一点。

很久没被人入侵过的地方被有些羞耻地探索着，王俊凯倚在正吮吻着他肩膀的人身上，不由地神情恍惚。他怕自己会找不到快感，好在遇到了一个不错的对象，快感找到了他。

他开始忘情地放开身体的束缚，接纳那个无礼的男人。一切都比他想象的顺利，很快就有了默契。那个男人掐着他的腰，毫不留情地给他一种快要抓狂的窒息感，不过他喜欢。身下不知不觉已经泄了两次，就是证据。

“还要吗。Karry。”

王俊凯一阵哽咽，答不上话。

“别的客人还要用。我们出去好吗。”

男人在一役之后已经开始利索地收拾他的衣物。

王俊凯昏沉地点了点头，任他指挥。

“你住在哪。我送你回去。”千玺吻在他的脖子上，让王俊凯有种没法抵抗的无力感。

还能不能看到明天的太阳呢。Good Question.


End file.
